1. Field of the Invention
This invention incorporates various fields of technology and is specifically directed to various preferred and modified embodiments that enable an improved waterfall capability and pumping system and an illuminated and submerged indicia display, which are in one variation directed to applications that can include, for purposes of example, recreational and therapeutic water reservoirs and/or basins.
2. Description of Related Art
Such recreational and therapeutic water reservoirs or basins will be primarily referred to herein as spas and, among other often used nomenclature, can also be referred to as pools, bathtubs, baths, hot tubs, roman tubs, whirlpools, and hydrotherapeutic tubs. Owners and users of such spas have long enjoyed various forms of aesthetically pleasing lighting and water features that are incorporated therein. Various types of lighting and water features have included, for purposes of example but not for purposes of limitation, above-water and submerged lighting and water hydrotherapy jets and water sheet supply devices. For applications above the surface of the water, those skilled in the art also refer to water sheet supply devices as waterfalls.
While such features have often included many forms of lighting, one of the most common variations includes lighting that is mounted on and in the floors and walls of the spa. Of the many particular water features that can be incorporated, many have found it desirable to incorporate one or more water sheeting or waterfall devices into the spa.
One more recent attempt to fabricate a waterfall amenity into a spa is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,435 to Cardenas, which is restricted to a pop-up, telescoping waterfall apparatus that is mounted into a side wall portion of the spa. When the '435 waterfall apparatus is pressurized with water, it is elevated from a retracted position to create the waterfall feature. Another previous attempt to incorporate a waterfall apparatus into a spa is explained in U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,418 to Simpson et al., which is limited to a complex arrangement of a manifold having internal baffles and adapted with interchangeable outlet caps.
Another contemplated waterfall approach is explained in U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,094 to Weise et al. Like other attempts, the '094 waterfall apparatus requires an assembly of detailed components that must be mounted into a wall of a spa. Similar complex assemblies are required in yet more previous devices, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,696 to Chartier, which must include a large manifold chamber to create the waterfall. Each of these disclosures is incorporated by reference in their entirety as though fully set forth in the instant written description of the invention.
As those having skill in the relevant arts may be able to appreciate after a cursory review of the aforementioned waterfall devices, such devices can be complex to fabricate and incorporate into a spa. Moreover, many such previous attempts at waterfall configurations are prone to becoming fouled and inoperable, and can become difficult to maintain and use by spa owners and users. Also, costs of operation can be significant in that the operation of the spa and the proposed waterfall consumes a significant amount of energy to drive the hydrotherapeutic water jet pumps and jet pump water circuits described in the prior art.
Further, previous waterfall devices are mostly adapted to operate using high powered pump circuits, which can further increase the cost of manufacture, and the expenses of operation and maintenance. Other concerns with previous waterfall devices are also directed to the need to create more aesthetically appealing acoustical and visual waterfall experiences for owners and users of such spas.
Many such spa configurations, including those described in the prior art of record here, have been adapted by those experienced in the related arts to include various types of lights that can be mounted in and on floors, walls, side rails, and nearly anywhere on or about the spas and features incorporated therein. Despite such long use in the industry, manufacturers continue to seek new lighting techniques and devices that can further meet the needs for enhanced, more pleasing, and more commercially innovative lighting devices.
While users and consumers of spas and similar recreational and therapeutic water devices continue to desire waterfall features, manufacturers are therefore confronted with the need to create less complicated waterfall designs that cost less to manufacture, and which are preferably easier for users and owners to maintain and which consume less energy to operate.